blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Vermillion
, also known as the |Karamiti Torigā|Successor of the Blue}}, and the , is a former second lieutenant of the World Void Information Control Organization, who was a soldier in the 4th Magic Division, and a member of the Imperial Guards. She is a playable character in the ''BlazBlue'' series. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long back length blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a Control Organization blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire Control Organization uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of a young Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance, save that her hair is of a darker color. She later wears this outfit when Rachel takes her to the Cauldron where she was smelted by Hazama to become Mu-12 in order to battle her true form and gained her powers and in BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Ragna requests Trinity to use her magic to give her some clothes while she was nude after she fuses with the last remaining soul. In the end of her gag ending in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, she wears Litchi’s standard outfit. But the outfit she wears is orange instead of red and her hair is tied in pigtails. In her true form as Mu-12, Noel wears her pre-battle outfit but without the horned helmet on her head after Ragna destroys it by connecting through his Idea Engine at the cost of losing his left arm in the near end of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. This outfit is also seen in her true form's arcade ending or in Story Mode at BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend. In the anime cutscene of the game, Noel's long blond hair while in this form was not in a distinct fray unlike on her portrait. Noel also wears her battle form as both her pauldrons and her Murakumo wings were missing, finally shows her being backless. In BlazBlue: Alter Memory, she still wears the broken horned helmet and pauldrons while in this form and her long blond hair finally shows in a full fringe. When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in Amane’s Astral Heat, she is shown wearing a red tie and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. Her P.E uniform was a simple white shirt and black panties. When using the Golden Angel gel, Noel gained a bright green two-piece bikini; the centerpiece of the swimsuit was held together by orange straps in a mesh-like fashion. Noel also possessed a standard Academy issued swimsuit, which was full body in its design, and was colored black, white, and blue. The Academy’s insignia was inscribed on the breast. While doing her survival training, Noel wore a short jacket over her school shirt and tie, with the jacket having the Academy emblem emblazoned upon its back. She wore short shorts held together by a pocket belt, and knee length, military-grade boots. In Chronophantasma, Noel is given a new outfit by Kokonoe so that she isn’t associated with the Control Organization. It is somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a sleeveless collared cloth, leaving only a pair of white gloves and has a short skirt. She now wears two large holsters on her back, which house Bolverk. Her long hair now flows freely with the addition of two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of her head, which are meant to restrain her power as the Eye of the Blue. In Episode 5 of Alter Memory, Noel is seen wearing a pink swim top and bikini and her long blond hair is tied in a high ponytail. Her swimsuit in Chronophantasma is different than in BlazBlue: Alter Memory, and she now wears a white and gray high-neck two-piece bikini with black line designs. In the end of Centralfiction, Noel dresses as a nun and now works at the reconstruction of Celica’s church along with Lambda. Personality Noel is the definition of the “shrinking violet” archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat chest. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto’s friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there’s the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others’ well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Noel also has many girly traits to her character including an interest in cute animals. Noel says that she can only recognize Makoto by her tail, which she cuddles with if given the chance. Noel is also obsessed with the panda Lao Jiu because of its adorable appearance. Noel also writes her own poems about finding true love. She apologizes for everything she does, and is extremely shy. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel, is one thing she can’t seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, “Obstruction of Justice!” History Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by the 7th Agency as 、 |Jigen Kyōkai Sesshokuyō Sotai Nanbā Tuerubu, Myū}}. She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion. The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but Edgar, being the head of the family, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Control Organization, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the Control Organization. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Demon Guns: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. Nearly two years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the Control Organization and, concerned for the Vermillion family’s future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Magic Formula were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin’s promotion to a major and commander of the 4th Magic Division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Imperial Guards. She should officially only be Jin’s secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions’ reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. In reality, Noel specifically sought for a job outside of the military lines of the Control Organization, however, the Intelligence Department, specifically Hazama, forced her into Jin’s service by using the fate of the Vermillions as blackmail. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin’s direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin abandoned his post to pursue Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter the rebel. Noel does not remember her past life as Mu-12, the previous Saya replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the “Eye of the Blue”, the true possessor of the Blue. ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Noel appears alongside Tsubaki and Makoto in the very first chapter of BlazBlue: Remix Heart, she helped Mai Natsume get more comfortable with the academy. During her Magic Formula course measurement, Noel not only attained the highest possible results in the academy’s history, but she also garnered the attention of Estella McKenzie, the teacher overseeing the course measurement. Noel also had a notorious reputation for making death dinners, despite only being at the academy for a short time; many students would try and avoid the dinners, including Kajun Faycott. However, Noel and Mai immediately start a long-term friendship when Mai’s super taste ability allows her to not only stand the death dinner, but also allows her to taste Noel’s innocence in her cooking, meaning that the meals taste delicious to Mai alone. In Chapter 2, Noel comes into contact with Jin once again, with Jin meeting her with a fierce scorn. Noel chose to help Tsubaki become the Izanami of the year but when Tsubaki found out about said plan, Noel ended up being scorned alongside Mai and Makoto. In Chapter 3, Noel accidentally swallows a watermelon seed and gets Kajun, Makoto, Mai and Tsubaki lost in the eight level of the academy due to her inability to read a map. Soon after, the watermelon seed she swallowed began to sprout out of her navel when she inhaled a large amount of magic element; the sprout then attacked the group and went to look for the Evolution Grimoire while using Noel as its host. After the sprout calmed its attack, it was removed and potted. In Chapter 4, Noel’s death dinner is used by Estella as a threat to students who slack off during their work. When she entered Estella’s secret room, Noel tried on one of her padded bras and quickly became overwhelmed at not being able to see her navel. Later, when the group handed over the Truth Grimoire to Estella, she took away the padded bra from Noel and had her cook an extensive course of death dinners for the Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart. In Chapter 5, during the Torifune Sports Festival, Noel helped protect the Remix Heart team with protective Magic Formula and during Chapter 6, helped the group in the search for the Conversion Grimoire. During Chapter 7, Noel, Jin and the rest of Remix Heart team were knocked into an unidentified area of Torifune due to Taro Sasagae. While there, they ended up finding the Regulation Grimoire. In Chapter 8, Mai found the Trance Grimoire and accidentally entered it. When Mai began to dream of Remix Heart team battling, everyone on the outside began to sustain the damage they suffered within the dream. When Mai finally came out of the dream, the damage stopped. In Chapter 9, Noel helped Mai regain her memories by forcing herself to cry by chopping onions; the original reason why Mai lost her memories was because of Noel’s death onigiri ending up on the Compensation Grimoire, with the only price that Mai could offer being her memories. In Chapter 10, Noel and the Remix Heart team ventured to the ninth level of Torifune; Noel revealed that she had the Ammit Clearth, Compensation and Conversion Grimoires after breaking through their sealing Magic Formulas. ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' “THE BLUE”= Noel came forward to her parents, announcing that she would join the Control Organization as a soldier, and would go to the Military Academy in order to do so; her parents agreed that she could go as long as she enlisted to become a secretary. Noel easily passed her exams as she smashed the Magic Formula aptitude test, setting a new record. With this, a special invitation to the Academy was extended towards her. Within 6 months of being within the Academy, she, Tsubaki, and Makoto, read about Jin’s promotion to Major following the events of the Ikaruga Civil War. Later on, she met with an Control Organization Official who gave her a proposition; join the 4th Magic Division as special solo combatist under Jin’s command and have the Vermillion households rights restored. Noel accepted, knowing full well that it was the only way to save her family. |-| “lost child”= After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and to not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to Control Organization headquarters, where he would later kill the Control Organization officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into TR-0009 Tager and the two engaged into a duel because the 7th Agency should not be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After triumphing over Tager, she eventually wandered off again and ended up in Rōnin district, where Bang Shishigami confronted her because of the injuries Carl had sustained when fighting Noel. After being verbally abused by Bang several times, they fought and Bang fell to her power. She was later able to find her way back to the Control Organization headquarters and met with Hazama. |-| “Ragna the Bloodedge”= After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama’s warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gate, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person’s past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but cannot defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Kiln with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the Control Organization. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' “Trigger Shift”= Rachel left both Noel and Ragna in the lower levels of the branch. Leading them both to dig themselves out of the collapsed area. Noel’s own clumsiness left Ragna unimpressed, repeatedly tripping. Once they made it outside, she tripped once more, and was called a “slowpoke” for doing so, earning her shock. |-| “Desperation”= After the incident at the Control Organization branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands that she leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly thereafter, and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays her suspicions of Hazama, saying she does not know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help, but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she had more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel Alucard intervenes before Relius can order Ignis to attack. She is cared for by Jūbei momentarily, who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the Control Organization and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight, let alone kill one another. |-| “MURAKUMO”= She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman. This causes her emotions to run wild, in turn causing Bolverk to go haywire and allowing Hazama the opportunity smelt her in the Kiln. She descends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world, and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna’s left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle, Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Emperor of the World Void Information Control Organization, who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover, as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (recently defected from the Control Organization). Jūbei said that he has managed to hide her parents in a safe location, and that they told her to fight the Control Organization. |-| “Heart to Heart”= Before she started her day at the Military Academy, Noel was writing a poem on a nearby hillside; the wind caught the paper and it blew into the nearby Jin’s hand. After he examined its occupier and noting her resemblance to Saya, he left. Noel began experiencing headaches shortly afterwards until she arrived at her dorm, where she met her roommate, Tsubaki Yayoi. Tsubaki tended to Noel’s wounds until Makoto arrived, introducing herself as Nanaya and giving the two a cold attitude. When Nanaya left, Noel felt well enough to attend the mandatory orientation. Several days later, Noel stepped into the middle of a fight when Nanaya found herself in trouble with a group of bullies. When Tsubaki arrived to handle the situation, Noel found the courage to fight on Nanaya’s side, yet the bullies destroyed the little courage she had. Tsubaki diffused the situation when she rushed to the two’s side. Later on, Noel and Tsubaki ventured out to find where Nanaya had gone. Noel constantly shouted out for her, but the day had left the campus in twilight. Eventually, Tsubaki confronted Noel on her constant need to apologize, which lead to Tsubaki teasing Noel until she went bright red with embarrassment; in her embarrassed confusion, she ran too close to a crumbling area and Noel and Tsubaki fell into an abandoned district within the Academy. Thankfully, Nanaya had jumped in and used her tail to cushion the two’s impact. Unfortunately, there was no artificial ecosystem implemented in the area, which lead to Nanaya offering up her tail for Noel to use as a way to keep warm. Nanaya and Tsubaki entered an argument about the way they act until Noel innocently asked Nanaya about what makes them so different; having opened up defenses, Nanaya cried out that there was no difference and a consistent flood of emotions poured out of her. Jin eventually arrived to rescue the three roommates. They were later punished by the entire student council – punishment being to do the school cooking. Nanaya opened her doors and revealed her true name to her new found friends and they began the week of punishment. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' “Chronophantasma”= Noel and Makoto flee with TR-0009 Tager to the 7th Agency. Noel asks Makoto and Tager about Kokonoe, where Tager tells her some details about her, including that Kokonoe likes to remodel people. However, after Tager receives a communication from Kokonoe, their destination changes from the 7th Agency to Ikaruga. Tager tells Noel and Makoto to rest well until they arrive at Ikaruga, but Makoto complains that she has rested for way too long. Noel suggests they eat, and tells them she will make a meal for everyone on the ship, where Makoto panickingly stops Noel from doing such thing. After they arrive in Ikaruga, Noel and Makoto observe the place, but Tager tells them they didn’t come to tour around. They are then approached by Control Organization soldiers and are arrested, and sent to a prison cell, where Makoto becomes tired of staying. She tries to break out, only to have her efforts become useless due to a seal placed on the prison cell. They are then set free and are sent to meet Kagura Mutsuki, who is shown to be a flirt and pervert. Kokonoe then appears from Kagura’s room, where she tells him she remodeled the room into an elevator, which makes him panic and run into his room to see what happened to it. Noel greets Kokonoe, who tells Noel to follow her. Noel refuses to follow Kokonoe due to the fear of being modeled because of the story Tager told Noel before. Noel asks Kokonoe if she isn’t going to remodel her, which prompts Kokonoe to threaten Noel with actually remodeling her out of frustration. Noel and Makoto are then given new outfits by Kokonoe; Noel asks Kokonoe if it is really okay for them to receive such good outfits. Kokonoe tells her it would be troublesome if they go around in Control Organization uniforms due to the influence of Ikaruga Civil War. Kagura then comes back and after seeing Noel, he tries to flirt with her until Makoto hits Kagura away. Kokonoe tells Noel and Makoto they are free to walk around now since they are no longer in Control Organization uniforms. After Makoto overhears the conversation between Kokonoe and Kagura about Tsubaki, Makoto tries to run away with Noel to go meet Tsubaki in Ikaruga. While out in Ikaruga, Noel meets Ragna, who had run away from Celica Ayatsuki Mercury. Ragna requested Noel to come with him, but due to him being in an enraged state, he grabs her painfully to drag her away with him, only to have Kagura come to save her from Ragna’s grasp. Ragna becomes arrested and put in jail, and when Kagura sarcastically states that Ragna would normally be executed for his crimes, Noel and Celica tries to stop Kagura from doing such a thing. Later, after Kagura and Kokonoe explain the plan to defeat Azrael and Tsubaki to Noel and the others, Jin approached Noel and Makoto in order to explain the plan about how to bring Tsubaki back to normal. Jin ordered Noel to use her power as the Eye of the Blue to “observe” into Tsubaki’s mind. However Noel explained that she doesn’t know how to use her power as the Eye of the Blue. While Noel is sleeping, she becomes concerned about the plans. Suddenly, her power to create the Imagined Landscape is awakened, and she meets with Rachel inside the artificial space. With her help, Noel meets with Mu-12 inside her, where she accepts the Murakumo Unit as herself. Because of this, she is granted the ability to transform into Mu-12 at will. She then goes back to Ikaruga to save Tsubaki. Noel, Makoto and Jin later fight against Tsubaki after Ragna and Kagura fight and seal away Azrael. Makoto first fights against Tsubaki and wears her down. Noel then engages Tsubaki, but only runs away from her attacks and tries to use her power as Eye of the Blue to observe Tsubaki, and Jin fights against Tsubaki to free her from the Mind Eater technique. After Tsubaki becomes free from Hades: Izanami’s grasp, Tsubaki tearily apologizes to Jin, Noel and Makoto for what she had done to them. Noel is later ambushed by Relius Clover and Nu-13, where she is forcefully synchronized with Nu, an act which transforms Nu into a second Successor of the Blue, albeit in status only. Using this, Nu is able to summon the Amaterasu Unit into reality. Ragna, Jin and Noel go to fight Highlander: Takemikazuchi, which was summoned by Hades: Izanami to destroy the Amaterasu Unit. They were greeted off by Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, and at that time, Noel saw a vision of the Sister who took care Ragna, Jin and Saya. Later on, Nu reveals Noel’s past to Ragna: during the Second Great Magic War, the 7th Agency tried to create the Black Beast as a desperate measure to win the war, by fusing Noel with Hazama to become the Black Beast’s heart. However, she did not want to fuse with him, as he was the one responsible for destroying her family and her own mind; as a result, she wanted to die instead, but due to Takemikazuchi’s attack during that time, she was saved from fusing with Hazama. After Takemikazuchi is stopped, Ragna, Celica and Nu are ejected out of its core. Hades: Izanami and Phantom then appear. Hakumen tries to use his 'Time Killer' technique on Hades: Izanami, but it fails due to time not affecting her. Phantom teleports Hakumen away before he can attack Izanami again. Noel transforms into Mu-12 to stop Izanami; the goddess notes that since Mu-12 is known as the “God Slaying Sword”, she must strike back. Izanami forcefully makes Ragna and Nu go berserk, which causes Nu to attack Ragna, injuring him. Then, by making his Blue Grimoire go berserk, she turns Ragna into a Black Beast-like state. Ragna tells Noel and Jin to run away with Celica, but the two of them refuse to leave and try to stop the berserk Ragna. After Tsubaki appears at the scene, it is seen that Ragna disappeared and Noel was lightly wounded while Jin was heavily injured. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' “Phantom of Labyrinth”= When Noel split from Mu, she ended up losing her memories as a Prime Field, and had a similar mechanical response to when she encountered Nu at the Kiln like in Calamity Trigger; she regains parts of her memories from looking at the Kiln and Mu took over her mind and acted like a machine. This time, her subconscious tried to stop her from remembering she’s the 12th Prime Field, one of the Murakumo Units, and that she dreams of having a normal life as a human, before being summoned by Nine. |-| “Nightmare Memory”= |-| “The Replacement Blue”= Noel separated from Mu to protect the gate to the gods. It was also said by Kokonoe that she has some sort of relation with the Master Unit, and Izanami wants to put Noel “back into her coffin”. |-| "Centralfiction"= After being taken to the remains of the Black Beast underneath the church with Ragna and Rachel, Noel and Mu became one again and was revealed that Noel has the other half of Saya’s soul and requested that when Ragna and Rachel go confront Izanami that Noel goes with them since she can accept and fuse with Izanami. However, she cannot merge with Lambda nor Nu, as both Murakumo Units are now separate entities. Despite Izanami’s reign is easily over, it does not stop Doomsday, as many people, including everyone Noel cared most, and the environment is turning into magic element progressively. In order to save the possibilities, Noel and her remaining allies must find the Blue and the Origin while dealing with Terumi, Hazama and Nu. By the time Hakumen manage to stop Nu’s rampage, in the same time Terumi puts Hakumen’s soul sealed and retrieved his Susanoo Unit back, Noel is kidnapped by Terumi again, leaving her unconscious. Once Terumi is killed for good, Noel, Jin and Ragna went inside the Master Unit, and Noel merged with the Origin’s body to completely become Saya. As Ragna enlist his final plan to restore the worlds and possibilities from the Origin’s nightmare by taking Noel and Jin’s “dreams” first before going back to the Origin, then erasing his existence from everyone’s memories, both Noel and Jin objects it and attempt to stop Ragna from doing so with no avail. Thus, both Noel and Jin have no choice to let go their “dreams”, and tearfully bids their beloved older brother a farewell. In the end, after Ragna erased himself from everyone’s memories, Noel became a nun alongside Lambda, while nursing Nu. She is visited by her friends Tsubaki and Makoto while hanging up the washing with Lambda, and ask them to give a message to Kagura a thank you from her when both Tsubaki and Makoto are about depart back to him. Powers and abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Event Weapon, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, ; her Overdrive is , which increases the speed of her Drive. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel’s only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true Successor of the Blue and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. However, when she inherited the power of the Blue, her unstable thoughts caused the Continuum Shift. Being awakened as “the Eye of the Blue” in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. Another power she gained as she awakened was the ability to create the Imagined Landscape - an artificial world that takes on the form of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi; its purpose is to help Noel with Event Interference. Noel, being a replica of Saya, is also shown to have inherited some of Saya’s memories from her childhood, although the memories appear to be far more prominent in her than any of the other replicas known thus far. Trivia ;Naming *“Noël” is French for “Christmas”, from Latin “nātālis” (“birthday”). It is a unisex name traditionally given to French children born near or on Christmas Eve. It can be inferred that Noel is named so because of her birthdate; December 25. “Vermillion” is a brilliant red scarlet pigment that is usually made from the powdered mineral cinnabar. The word “vermilion” came from the Old French word “vermeillon”, which was derived from “vermeil”, from the Latin “vermiculus”, the diminutive of the Latin word “vermis”, or “worm”. * When Zero-Gun: Fenrir initial hit connects, causing to give an additional blow, she will yell , implying that Nemesis Stabilizer is the name of Fenrir’s additional blow. * Noel’s Exceed Accel, Distortion Drives and Astral Heat have names that allude to Norse mythology. Thor is a Norse god, Fenrir is a Norse wolf, and the Valkyrie is a Norse holy warrior. When using her Drive, Noel will shout out various runes from the old Norse alphabet. ;Appearance * In her sprites and artworks, she is the only playable female character not to have any undergarments that are directly shown, aside from those whose cannot be seen because of their outfits. However, her concept artwork shows that she wears white underpants. * In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Noel had a green aura surrounding her when she used her Drive, but as of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift onwards, she now has a black aura surrounding her. * Despite them being referred to as revolvers by her Drive, Chain Revolver, and her Revolver Blast move, Bolverk is actually a pair of pistols, not revolvers. However, in one prototype sketch of Noel in the Material Collection, she is seen wielding a pair of revolvers instead. Noel also tends to drop used shells while finishing her Chain Revolver, the same as with revolvers and shotguns. ;Other * Noel, alongside Makoto, will guide the player in Chronophantasma’s Tutorial Mode, specifically through the classes Beginner- Offense and Beginner- Defense. * Noel’s cooking is notoriously atrocious, having been referred to as “Death Dinner” in BlazBlue: Remix Heart. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size, which is referred to quite often. * Noel is comically obsessed with Lao Jiu, the panda that Litchi wears on her hair, even going as far as yelling when using Optic Barrel against her. * Noel, along with Jin, Tsubaki, and Terumi, is one of the only characters in the series with a playable alternate form, with her alternate form being the Successor of the Blue, Mu-12. ** When she is fighting against Nu in Calamity Trigger, she says instead of the runes. ;Appearances in other media *Noel and Nu-13 were featured in a montage of characters who were voiced by their current voice actress, Cristina Valenzuela. The montage was drawn by Alex Ahad, art director from the fighting game Skullgirls.The Montage *Noel is featured as a playable character in the spin-off of Queen’s Blade; Queen’s Gate. She appears as the BlazBlue representative and is one of two Arc System Works characters (with Dizzy representing the Guilty Gear series).[[w:c:queensblade:Noel Vermillion|Noel Vermillion in Queen’s Blade.]] * Noel, as well as Ragna, Jin and Rachel, was a playable character in the MOBA game; Chaos Heroes Online. * Noel is featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2 as a playable character along with Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. * Noel, alongside Ragna and Tsubaki, appears in the mobile game Seven Knights. She starts with her Military Academy attire, after reaching five stars she will wear her Control Organization outfit, and upon reaching six stars, Noel will wear her outfit from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and BlazBlue: Centralfiction. * Noel appears in Fantasy War Tactics alongside Rachel, Ragna, and Jin. * Noel’s outfit appears as downloadable content in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, as a part of collaboration between Arc System Works and Koei Tecmo, and is worn by Kasumi. * Noel, in her new outfit, is also an obtainable character for a limited time during a crossover event in the Chinese mobile game Girls Frontline, along with Elphelt of the Guilty Gear series. Despite her leaving the world of Girls Frontline again at the end of the events storyline, the player gets to keep the Noel that they either get as a drop from beating the bosses of the last two stages, or by collecting 99 units of magic element and opening them for various goodies. Given that she can be outfitted with equipment for Tactical Dolls and like any T-doll, the player can “dummy link” up to five identical Noel’s together for a more powerful squad, its a fair assumption that the Noel the player gets to keep is actually just a T-doll with her personality, rather than the actual Noel Vermillion. ** Mu-12 also appears in Girls Frontline as a purchaseable costume. Both her and Noel use their Distortion Drive as a skill in battle. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Prime Field Category:Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Category:Murakumo Units Category:Observers Category:Military Academy Category:Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Playable Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:BlazBlue (manga) Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Battle × Battle Characters Category:Clonephantasma Characters Category:Battle Cards Characters Category:Battle × Puzzle Characters Category:Mobile Battle Characters Category:Revolution Reburning Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters Category:Alternative: Dark War Characters